Wireless battery-free sensor nodes for use for example in wireless sensor networks (WSNs) are good candidates for extensive use in various applications such as IoT (Internet of Things) applications.
Wirelessly-powered devices have formed the subject matter of extensive research as witnessed for example by:    T. Paing, et al.: “Wirelessly-powered wireless sensor platform”, 2007 European Microwave Conference, 9-12 Oct. 2007 (ISBN: 978-2-87487-001-9, IEEE Xplore: 17 Dec. 2007), incorporated by reference; and    J. R. Smith, et al.: “A Wirelessly-Powered Platform for Sensing and Computation”, 8th International Conference, UbiComp 2006 Orange County, Calif., USA, Sep. 17-21, 2006 Proceedings—P. Dourish and A. Friday (Eds.) pp. 495-506, 2006, incorporated by reference.
Despite the intensive activity in that area, further improvements are still desirable in respect of factors such as robustness and efficiency, with emphasis placed on arrangements where radio frequency power is harvested with the technique known as “Charge-and-Burst”.
For instance, a drawback of for example wirelessly-powered sensors adopting that approach may lie in the timing involved in performing multiple acquisitions.